Baby's First Word
by Mette A
Summary: It takes place a few years before my story 'Better Days', so if you haven't read that one you need to. This one takes place around Niles and CC's children's first birthday.


**Title:** Baby's First Word.

**Rating M:** There isn't any smut, but it's alluded to.

**Spoiler:** It takes place a few years before my story 'Better Days', so if you haven't read that one you need to. This one takes place around Niles and CC's children's first birthday.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from The Nanny.

**NOTE 1:** English is not my first language so please excuse any grammar mistakes

**NOTE 2:** I don't know how to write the way the Fines actually talk, so just pretend they talk the way they do. :-D

* * *

"Can you say 'Auntie Frannie'?" Fran tickled Caitlin and Emily's stomachs and then Ben's.

As Niles put the tray down on the coffee table he exchanged looks with CC. They both rolled their eyes but smiled at the same time.

Maxwell, who was looking at Fran, put his glasses down on the table along with the paperwork, he was going over.

"Now Fran, it wouldn't really be fair to Niles and CC if either of the children said your name before they said 'mommy' or 'daddy'. Don't you think it would be best, if you stopped trying to get them to say 'Auntie Frannie'?"

Fran turned to look at Maxwell but stayed on the floor with the triplets.

"Sweetie, you and I both know that people can have an impact on a baby's first word. Just look at Jonah and Eve. You and I both know that Ma is responsible for Eve's first word being 'pudding'."

Maxwell turned his attention back to the table and started pouring himself a cup of tea. He had a grin on his face.

"She could have just as easily learned that word from you."

Niles and CC both bit back a laugh while Fran gaped at Maxwell. However, she had a comeback for her husband.

"Well maybe, but we both know who is responsible for Jonah's first word."

The grin on Maxwell's face disappeared. He took a deep breath to calm himself, while Niles and CC had a harder time biting back their laughs.

"Didn't we agree that _that_ word was _never_ Jonah's first word?"

"No, Honey, _you_ agreed that the word was never Jonah's first word. But you can't deny that he got that word from hearing you say it. And you have been saying that word an awful lot over the years. Even after we moved to California."

"Yes, alright. But that's still no reason for us to acknowledge that Jonah's first word was _that_."

"Well, you might not want to acknowledge what your son's first word really was, but I will. It's not like I have any problem with him sayi…"

"Don't, Fran. Do _not_ say _that_ word."

Not backing down from her husband's stubbornness, Fran decided to throw Jonah's first word in Maxwell's face. She knew she'd be able to erase this moment later tonight anyway. She put her hands on her hips and held her head up high.

"Jonah's first word was 'Webber'."

"Oh good god, Fran." Maxwell put his cup down and put his hands over his face for a moment before looking back at her again. "Why? Why did you feel the need to say that?"

Not being able to hold in their laughter any longer, Niles and CC both excused themselves.

"Oh, I see I forgot the milk. I'll be right back." Niles made a quick haste for the kitchen as CC stood up.

"We seem to be missing a contract. I'll just get it from the office." She was gone from the living room in no time.

Fran looked in their directions and shook her head a little and rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the grin on her face. She turned her attention back to Maxwell.

"Max, I'm not going to lie to my son." Maxwell's grin returned slightly.

"So, you're actually one day going to tell him how old you really are?" She gaped at him again. Then she shook her head at him.

"Don't change the subject, Mister." Maxwell rolled his eyes. "I don't see the point in denying what Jonah's first word was, just because you have issues with Andrew Lloyd Webber." Maxwell groaned. "You can't deny that after saying his first word, Jonah clapped when you said "Webber? As in Andrew Lloyd Webber?"" Maxwell got dismissive.

"I most certainly can. It's not like Jonah will remember. We can easily tell him he said something else."

"I already told you, I'm not lying to my son about his first word." Maxwell groaned again.

"I suppose I can always hope that he'll never ask what his first word was." Fran nodded as she got up off the floor.

"That you can. I need to go to the bathroom before I have my tea. Keep the kids company."

He rolled his eyes at her last comment, but seeing as he was alone with them at the moment, he decided to talk out his frustrations with them.

"Do either of you honestly see what the big deal is? What's one little lie going to hurt him, hmm?" He got up from his seat and walked over to them. "I mean, I just don't understand why Fran can't go along with one little teeny tiny lie. She knows how I feel about _him_. So, surely she can understand why I don't want my son's first word to be _his_ name. Is it really so wrong that we tell him that he said 'dada' or 'mama'? I don't see the problem with that." He sighed. "Well, since my own son's first word, wasn't 'dada', maybe I can get you to say 'Uncle Max', eh? Can you say 'Uncle Max'? Can you say that? 'Uncle Max'. 'Uncle Max'."

"I thought you said that it wouldn't be fair to CC and I, if one of the children said 'Auntie Frannie'? I guess the same doesn't go for 'Uncle Max'?"

Maxwell was startled by the sound of Niles' voice. He had had his back turned to him.

"Bloody hell, Old Man, you scared me half to death." Niles smirked at Maxwell.

"Yes, I can see that." Maxwell noticed the milk Niles was holding.

"So you actually did go after milk. I thought that was just an excuse to go and laugh your head off." Niles was about to open his mouth to protest, but didn't get the chance. "Save your breath. I know you and CC were nearly about to explode with laughter. I'll bet she doesn't return with a contract." Just as he'd said that, CC returned with a contract in hand.

"I found the contract. It was hiding beneath some of the finished contracts." Niles smirked again.

"You were saying, Sir." Maxwell gave Niles a half stern look.

"Don't, Niles." CC looked confused between the two of them.

"What's going on?" Maxwell shook his head.

"Nothing. Let's just sit down and enjoy our tea, shall we?"

CC looked at Niles, who mouthed out 'I'll tell you later'. She nodded back at him and took at seat nearest the children as did Niles.

Fran came back from the bathroom and sat down next to Maxwell. She gave him a kiss before pouring herself a cup of tea.

"So, have you two finished with the preparations for the triplets' birthday party?"

"Yes, everything has been taken care of."

"Well, I hope you bought plenty of food." Both Niles and CC looked at Fran oddly.

"Why do you say that?"

"You know, because Ma, Daddy, Yetta, Val, and Fred are coming." They both stared wide eyed at her and answered her simultaneously.

"They're what?"

"Why are you acting so surprised? I told you they were coming." Niles shook his head.

"No, you didn't. We would've remembered if you'd told us that."

"You couldn't have told them, Darling, because I didn't know about it either." She looked at Maxwell.

"I didn't tell you about it?" Maxwell shook his head.

"No, you didn't." Fran shook her head.

"I could've sworn, I did. You know what? I think I know why, I forgot." She looked between Niles and CC. "You see, right after I got off the phone with Ma, Gracie and I took Eve and Jonah to the playground. Then after that we went shopping, and I bought a lot of new stuff." She turned to look at Maxwell. "You know that new green top I have? I bought that that day. I also bought the brown boots, the black sweater, the blue skirt, not to mentio…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Fran, we get it." CC took a calming breath to get Fran's rambling out of her head. "Why exactly are they coming for the triplets' birthday party?"

"Well, why do you think? They're family."

"But they're _your_ family, Fran."

"They're your family too."

"How so?"

"Well, we're a part of your family, just as much as you're a part of our family, which means that the rest of my family, are a part of your family too. You two have always been family to my family. That's why it's natural to have them here for the triplets' birthday party. Families invite each other to family events. You were also invited to Val and Fred's wedding." Niles protested.

"I was only invited, so that I could help serve the food. They were too cheap to hire enough staff for their wedding." Fran argued back.

"But you still got to sit down and eat with the rest of us."

"Hardly. I was on my feet for most of the evening getting this and that for everyone. You can hardly say that that was family inviting family to a family event."

"Yes, and that detail seem to also have been forgotten when I didn't receive an invitation to Yetta's wedding."

CC sent Niles an evil look, still remembering all too well where she ended up instead of Yetta's wedding. He smirked at her, remembering too, and then winked at her. He then turned his attention to Fran.

"Don't get us wrong. We are very fond of your family, Miss Val and…..well, maybe Fred is a slightly different matter. But it's just awfully short notice."

"Niles, I can't very well tell them not to come. They'll be devastated. Besides, the plane tickets have already been bought. They're flying out on the same flight as CC's family. Not to mention that it's been a long time since they were last here."

"A long time? They left two weeks ago after staying for two weeks. That's hardly a long time ago." Fran swatted Maxwell's arm and protested.

"I was able to see my family everyday if I wanted to before moving here. Now that I'm not able to do that, two weeks _is_ a long time."

"But you didn't want to see them everyday. You wanted them to move to Florida." She swatted his arm again.

"That's not the point." He was about to argue but didn't get the chance. "It's the same with Val, and it's been even longer since I've seen her." Maxwell rolled his eyes.

"Yes that was three weeks ago." Fran was just about to protest when Maxwell held up his hands stopping her and quickly agreeing. "That's still a long time." When Fran's mouth remained closed, he knew that she wouldn't argue more about it. He sighed. "So, Fred is coming this time."

"Yes, Val said that he was over the flu he had." Maxwell, Niles, and CC groaned. Fran shook her head at them. "He's a bit strange, I'll give you that, but he's still Val's husband. Val deserves to be happy, and she finally is."

"We know, Darling. But I also think we know that Fred will be telling us about his illness in great detail. And we could all do without that." Niles and CC nodded in agreement.

"Oy, you don't have to tell me that." All four of them shivered just by the thought of hearing Fred tell them about his illness. CC then looked at Niles.

"Well, Hazel, it looks like you have to pick up a lot more groceries and ingredients for the party." He looked back at her.

"You know, it'll go a lot faster if you fly to the stores on your broom. That way you beat traffic. Or better yet, why don't you use your magic wand and just make everything appear before our eyes?" She looked from him to the triplets and then back at him. She then gave him a seductive smile.

"We have triplets, Butler Boy. I'm not the one with the magic wand."

"Oh good lord, will you two stop that?" Maxwell closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in an attempt to get rid of the mental images. He looked back at them. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop talking about _that_? I don't want to hear about _that_ anymore than I want to hear about Fred's illness." Fran rolled her eyes at him.

"Gee, Honey, you're so uptight." He looked at Fran.

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to know about their….well their..." He looked at Niles and CC. "Well, your…" He looked at Fran again and then back at Niles and CC. They all smirked at him waiting for him to finish. He shook his head frustrated. "Oh, you all bloody well know what I mean. Can we just please change the subject?" Fran patted his arm.

"Okay, Sweetie."

"How long will everyone be staying?"

"Well, Ma, Daddy, and Yetta will only be staying a week." She looked at CC. "They're also flying back on the same flight as your family." She then returned her eyes to Maxwell. "Val and Fred will be staying for two weeks." Maxwell wanted to groan out loud but decided against it.

"Why two weeks? Don't they need to go back to work?" Fran rolled her eyes at Maxwell. It seemed he never paid much attention when she talked about her family and friends.

"The last time Val was here, she said that they were both starting new jobs. Today's their last day. They start their new jobs in two and a half weeks, which is why they're able to stay for two weeks. Don't you remember?"

"I vaguely remember." She shook her head at him. "But that still doesn't explain why they're staying for two weeks."

"They wanted to relax a bit before starting their new jobs, so I suggested they stay here. That way they could make a vacation out of it instead of only staying for a few days." Maxwell sighed and Fran swatted his arm again. "Oh relax. You'll be working during the day on most days, so you won't have to spend that much time with Fred." She gave him her evil eye. "It better only be Fred you're sighing about."

Maxwell took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Of course it's only Fred, I meant."

Niles and CC looked at each other knowing full well that Maxwell didn't only mean Fred. Even though they all liked Val, they also preferred her in small dosages. It was the same with Fran's family.

"Well, seeing as we suddenly have unexpected guests for the birthday party, I think I'll just go and make a list of what, we'll need before returning to work."

"Before you do that, Dust Mop, I think we better put the kids down for their nap. They're practically asleep on the floor."

Everyone turned their eyes towards the triplets, and smiled at them as they were nearly asleep.

"Alright, CaCa, grab a kid and let's go." They both stood up and Fran did too.

"I'll help." She picked up Emily, and then looked at her watch and then looked back at Maxwell. "Honey, if Brighton, Gracie, Jonah, and Eve come back from the playground, tell them to keep the noise down. Chester too." Maxwell picked up his glasses and paperwork before looking at Fran again.

"I will."

* * *

Later in the evening when Niles at CC, were home, they sat down on the couch after having put the triplets to bed. Because of not being told sooner about Fran's family coming for the birthday party, Maxwell had let Niles and CC leave earlier, so that they could get the shopping out of the way that day.

Niles put his feet up on the table and groaned out loud.

"I can't believe Fran's family is coming." CC nodded in agreement before resting her head on Niles' shoulder.

"Me either. Not to mention Val and Fred. I know we don't have to spend so much time with them, but just the thought of being near Fred and listening to his rambling, is enough to drive anyone insane."

"As if we don't have enough to deal with, with our own families coming." She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

"What's wrong with our families?" He turned his head and looked at her. "Ever since we told them we were married and expecting, I've been getting along better with Daddy and DD, and you've been getting along better with your parents. Or your mother in particular."

"Yes, I know."

"Then what did you mean by us having enough to deal with, with our own families?" He shook his head.

"Nothing really. I do love our families, but I also prefer when it's just the two of us and the children. That way there are no interruptions." He waggled his eyebrows and she smiled.

"Me too. But you don't still hold it against your mother that she pushed you to follow in you father's footsteps, do you?" He shook his head.

"No, I don't. I'll admit that my job hasn't always been sunshine and roses, and it still isn't. But if I hadn't taken the job, I would never have met you." They smiled at each other.

"Well you might have. You already knew Maxwell, so it's possible that you would've auditioned for one of our plays, if you had pursued your dream."

"Perhaps. But you don't really have a reputation for being all that friendly with people auditioning. Not to mention the people, who eventually get the various parts. In fact, most cast and crew are scared of you." She let out a sultry laugh.

"I know." They laughed together for a few moments. "But, you wouldn't have been scared of me. You would've insulted me and bantered with me just as much as you've done in the years, we've known each other." He nodded.

"True. But I guess, even if I had chosen a different career path, it would still have taken us 20 years to get together." She feigned superiority.

"Oh absolutely. It would just not be in my nature to admit so early on that I was in love with a simple actor." They smirked at each other.

"Good thing I was a butler instead."

"How so?"

"Because that way, I was able to see you more than I would have, had I been an actor."

She leaned in closer so that they were nearly nose to nose. She dropped her voice to a sultry whisper and started to unbutton the top button of her shirt.

"And would you like to see more of me now, Butler Boy?"

He put an arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest and growled his response.

"Woman, you don't ever have to ask that."

Their lips crashed together which let to lovemaking on the couch, which later let to lovemaking three other places in the house, before it ended with lovemaking in their bed.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon Niles and CC were sitting in their living room waiting for CC's family to arrive. Her family was renting a car at the airport and driving themselves to the house. Niles' parents would be doing the same.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Niles turned off the TV and they both stood up.

"Show time."

They walked out to the front door together and CC opened the door and smiled at her father, brother, and sister.

"Hi Daddy." Stewart walked in and hugged his daughter and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello Kitten." She kissed his cheek in return while Niles greeted Noel and DD, and helped them in with the luggage. "Look at you. You look radiant."

"Oh sure, she looks radiant now. But you're not the one, who has to see her up close in the morning." Niles shivered in mock disgust while Stewart, Noel, and DD all laughed at his comment.

CC smirked at her husband.

"It must be like looking in a mirror, then." Niles smirked back at her while the rest continued to laugh. Stewart shook her head.

"Never a boring moment with you two." He walked closer to Niles. He shook his hand and clasped him on the shoulder before pulling him into a quick hug. "Niles, it's great to see you again."

"You too, Stewart."

CC closed the door after greeting her siblings.

"Why don't you all walk into the living room, and we'll bring your bags up later." Niles looked at CC in mock shock.

"Oh my god! Did you just say that _we_ would bring up their bags?" She rolled her eyes.

"You know what, Butler Boy, that's really getting old." He shrugged.

"Maybe, but it's still a shock every time you help with anything."

Knowing that their banter could go on forever, DD decide to interrupt them.

"Where are the children?" She looked around the living room one more time to see if she had overlooked them.

"They're napping at the moment. Can we get you something to drink or eat?"

"Some ice-tea would be fine with me." Noel nodded agreeing with his father.

"I'll have the same." He took a seat as did DD.

"Me too."

"I'll get it." Niles left while CC took at seat. A few moments later he was back and soon all were enjoying a glass of ice-tea.

CC put her glass down on the table.

"So did you have pleasant flight?" Noel groaned.

"No."

"Why not? Did you hit turbulence?" Noel nodded.

"Yes, in the form of Fran's family and friends." Niles and CC laughed as Noel continued. "I was unfortunate enough to sit next to Val's husband." He shook his head. "I can't even remember his name. Frank?" CC shook her head.

"Fred." Noel nodded.

"Oh yes right."

"How come you sat next to him? I thought you'd gotten a seat next to DD." DD joined the conversation.

"We did have seats next to each other. But when Daddy agreed to sit next to Morty, Sylvia and Val thought it would be fun for me to sit next to the girls, so that we could have girl talk. Since they insisted, I couldn't get out of it."

"Unfortunately that meant that I had to sit next to Fred. And that man wouldn't keep quiet about the flu he'd recently had." Noel shivered at remembering all the details Fred had described while both Niles and CC groaned.

"Oh good god, it's started." Stewart, Noel, and DD all looked at them confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"We are well aware that Fred has had the flu and feared that he'd speak of it in great detail, during his visit. Since you've just confirmed our fear, we can only assume that he'll be telling everyone else."

"Yes, well as if that wasn't bad enough, Yetta kept thinking I was some guy named Neil." Niles laughed.

"Hopefully that means I'm off the hook."

"She thinks you're Neil, too?" Niles nodded.

"Yes, and she has for years."

"Well, hopefully she'll think that again when she sees you, and then _I'll_ be off the hook."

Stewart took another sip from his ice-tea and looked at Niles.

"So, Niles, when are your parents arriving?"

"Their plane is landing in just under two hours. They'll be renting a car as well, so they're arriving on their own too."

DD put her empty glass on the table.

"At least they don't have to be on the same plane as the Fines. Why is Fran's family here anyway? I know that you've known them for years and that you genuinely like them. But I just didn't think that meant you'd be inviting them to the triplets' birthday party."

"We didn't. Fran invited them. Apparently it's because she considers us all family, and thinks that family should invite each other to family events. We only found out yesterday that they'd be arriving on the same flight as you."

Noel nearly choked on his ice-tea, and wiped his mouth with his hand.

"Hang on a minute, dear Sister. You mean to tell us that you've known since _yesterday_ that we'd be on the same flight as them?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you call to warn us? We could've changed our flight or hired a private plane. We could've done something to avoid being on the same flight as them."

"Well, dear Brother, Niles and I have had other things to think about. Do you have any idea how much extra food we've had to buy now that they're coming? Well, it's a lot. So, excuse us for not finding the time to call and warn you."

Stewart chuckled and put his glass on the table.

"It wouldn't have mattered much to me. Morty and I might not have that much in common, and he does choose some strange topics of conversation from time to time. But he's also a nice guy, so I had a pleasant flight. Well, except for whenever Sylvia interrupted." They all nodded knowingly.

"I still say that it would've been nice to have been warned about them." Stewart chuckled at his son.

"Well, nothing you can do about it now, Son, so you might as well just get passed it."

* * *

An hour later Niles and CC walked upstairs to get the triplets. They took the luggage with them and placed it in the guestrooms.

Just before walking into their children's bedroom Niles looked at CC.

"Do you think we should tell them that Fran's family will also be on the same flight home as them?" CC laughed evilly.

"No." He joined her in the laugh. "Besides, Val and Fred won't be on the same flight home as them, so it won't be as bad."

"We can always hope that Yetta will still think that Noel is Neil. That should at least still make the flight somewhat unpleasant." They continued to laugh evilly for a few moments before getting their children.

* * *

Nearly an hour and a half later the doorbell rang. Niles and CC also both went to get the door that time. They were greeted by Niles' smiling parents.

"Niles, my boy, how are you?" Niles took of one the suitcases from his father.

"Just fine, Father." They gave each other a quick hug when they put the luggage down.

Niles' mother hugged CC.

"And how are you, Dear?"

"I'm fine, Penelope."

"My turn to get a hug from my dear daughter."

CC smiled at her father-in-law before willingly hugging him. She liked Niles' parents, and actually loved being referred to as their daughter.

"Hello Mother." Niles kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged her. "How was the flight?"

She hugged him back.

"Not bad."

"Do you want to go to your room to rest?" She shook her head.

"No, I want to see my grandchildren. That's if they're up?"

"They are. They're in the living room with my family."

"Well, let's go then."

Niles's parents quickly left the hallway and made their way to the living room. Stewart, Noel, and DD all looked up when they entered.

"Hello Penelope. Arthur."

"Hello all."

Stewart stood up from his seat on the couch when Arthur made his way to him, as he knew he'd want to greet his grandson. He handed him Ben at the same time as Noel handed Caitlin to Penelope.

"There's my handsome grandson." Arthur tickled Ben's stomach. "Can you say 'Grandpa'? Go on try it. 'Grandpa.'"

"I wouldn't count on it, Arthur. I've been trying to get him to say it for the past hour." The men both chuckled and shook hands before Stewart walked over to greet Penelope.

"Can you say 'Grandma' then, hmm Caitlin?" Stewart shook his head when he reached her.

"I doubt you'll have any luck either. Noel, DD, and I have all been trying to get them to say our names, but with no luck." He leaned in giving her a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Lovely to see you again, Penelope."

"You too, Stewart."

Niles and CC stood observing their families while the rest of them greeted each other. They then looked at each other and smiled, happy that their families always got along so well. But they then shook their heads and rolled their eyes when all their family members tried to get their children to say their names.

* * *

Later in the evening everyone at Niles and CC's place decided to have an early night, since they'd have a long day ahead of them in the morning.

Niles and CC said goodnight to everyone downstairs and got things ready for the morning before heading to bed. Before going to their own bedroom they went to check on the triplets. They were fast asleep.

CC shook her head in amazement as she looked at her sleeping children.

"I can't believe they're a year old tomorrow."

"Me either."

"They've grown up so fast."

"That they have, but luckily they'll only be a year old tomorrow. They still have a few years in them as small children." She nodded and they stood in silence for another few moments before Niles put his arm around her waist. "Come on. Let's go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Yeah."

They left the room and seconds later they were in their own bedroom. Niles was about to head to the bathroom when he saw CC walking over to the stereo.

"What are you doing?" She put on some soft music and then turned and smiled at him.

"Oh I just thought we could do a little reenactment of what we did exactly a year ago." They walked towards each other smiling.

"Motherhood has made you soft." They wrapped their arms around each other and started slow dancing.

"Only when the situation calls for it." She leaned in and kissed him. "I promise, in a few minutes I'll show you just how naughty I can be." She waggled her eyes brows at him and he smirked.

"Good. After all that's also a reenactment of last year." She gave him her sultry laugh.

"Exactly."

* * *

Knowing that everyone else would make breakfast, Niles and CC started the morning the same way they'd ended the previous day. When they finally got around to showering and thought they looked decent enough, so no one would know exactly how they'd started celebrating their children's birthday, they left their bedroom.

They went into their children's bedroom, and found that they were awake. Niles picked up Caitlin and then Ben while CC picked up Emily. They each kissed their children good morning.

"Good morning, Sweethearts. Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday. You're one year old today. Do you know that, hmm? It's exactly one year ago that you were born." Niles nodded agreeing with CC.

"Yes, and it's exactly one year ago that mommy nearly broke all the fingers in daddy's hands, and threatened to castrate him if he ever came near her again. And frankly that makes no sense to me, since mommy's never complained about daddy in that way before." They children giggled and CC rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well see how you'd like it if you had to go through labor. And I didn't break any fingers in your hands. You're such a girl."

"Well, then we're an even pair since you're a man."

"Just get on with getting the children ready, Servant."

"As you wish, Witch."

* * *

When they reached the kitchen breakfast was on the table along with a bunch of presents and the family stood around the table waiting for them. Simultaneously they all greeted the triplets.

"Happy Birthday."

The triplets giggled and clapped while Niles and CC put them in their chairs. Stewart, Arthur, and Penelope each went and gave their grandchildren a kiss when they'd been seated.

Penelope looked at her grandchildren in wonderment.

"I can't believe they're a year old already." Niles nodded while he poured CC, some orange juice.

"Yes, CC and I were just talking about that." He and CC locked eyes and both did their best to hide their grins.

"So what time can we expect turbulence to hit?" Arthur and Penelope both looked at Noel confused.

"What turbulence?"

"Oh right, you weren't here yesterday when we talked about that. We were on the same flight as Fran's family and friends." Arthur chuckled a little understanding now what turbulence Noel had referred to.

"Oh that turbulence." Noel nodded while CC answered her brother.

"At 3.00."

"And everyone will be staying for dinner as well, right?"

"That's right. But Maxwell's oldest children and Maggie's husband will be there too, so there will be others you can talk to."

"That's always something."

"So, what's on the agenda for today until the party starts?" Niles shook his head.

"No much really. We still have to make the cakes and things for this afternoon, but that'll be taken care of after breakfast. Then there's preparing for dinner, but that can be done while the children take a nap this afternoon, and before the guests arrive."

"Niles and I thought we could pack a lunch basket and then head to the park down the street. That way we'd be able to get out while still being close to home."

"That sounds like a splendid idea."

"And while you prepare for the party we can try to get the children to say our names." Noel took Emily's hand in his and got her to look at him. "Can you say 'Uncle Noel'?"

CC shook her head at her brother.

"You really think, you'll be able to get the children to say your name first?" He smirked at her.

"I got Fran on Jeopardy, didn't I?" She gave her brother a glare knowing all too well that day, and the horse she'd lost.

"Okay, Noel, care to make it interesting?"

"Always. What did you have in mind?"

"A bet obviously." He nodded. "If the children don't say your name first, during your visit here, you'll give me your brand new Bentley, Niles gets your Jaguar, and you buy the children each a horse when they get old enough to ride." Everyone gaped a little and waited to hear Noel's reaction.

"Done." They all gaped a little more. "But _when_ I get one of the children to say my name first, I get Nana's antique necklace, and you buy me a private jet, so that I'll never have to travel with Fran's family and friends again."

"You've got yourself a deal." Everyone gaped again while CC and Noel shook on their bet.

Noel looked around at everyone.

"I expect you all to be honest and tell me if the children say my name first, in case I'm not present." They all nodded and Noel turned his attention back to Emily. "Can you say 'Uncle Noel'?"

* * *

Later when breakfast was over, all the gifts had been unwrapped, and the table had been cleared, Niles and CC were alone in the kitchen preparing for the afternoon. Everyone else was in the living room with the triplets.

Niles looked at CC after putting the ingredients for the cakes on the counter.

"You seem very calm." She looked at him curiously.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Not that long ago you put your grandmother's antique necklace up in a bet. You love that necklace, and could easily lose it. Aren't you the least bit worried about that?" She gave him her sultry laugh.

"I might be losing my memory, but you went to Eton and Oxford, and graduated at the top of your class, right?" He frowned at her.

"Yes, you know, I did. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, sometimes you don't seem too bright." He frowned at her even more.

"I don't see what my intelligence has to do with your bet with Noel."

"I know _I'm_ intelligent, and I thought you were too, so I would think that our combined intelligence would make our children extremely smart. But if you're not all that intelligent maybe I should be worried." He gave her the evil eye.

"I _am_ intelligent."

"Glad we cleared that up."

"Get to the point, Trollop."

"Seeing that we've now agreed that we're intelligent, we know for a fact that our children are intelligent too. And since they are, there's no way that they're going to say Noel's name first. Or be influenced by him trying to get them to say his name. Which means, Bell Hop, you just got yourself a Jaguar." She smirked. "I might not have thought Fran would be smart enough to get on Jeopardy, but I know my children's intelligence better than Fran's. There's no way I'm going to lose this time."

They both laughed evilly and kissed before getting started on preparing for the afternoon.

* * *

The preparations went well both before and after lunch as did their lunch in the park, and it wasn't long until the doorbell rang and it was time for the party to begin.

Niles and CC went out to greet their guests together and barely had a chance to open the door before Fran had them both in a tight hug.

"Hi guys. Congratulations. Oh you must be so proud. I can't believe they're a year old already, can you? I mean, where has the time gone? Oy, it's just like when Jonah and Eve turned a year old, and to think they're getting close to two."

"Oy, Fran, would you give it rest already, I need to use the can, so I can empty my bladder."

Fran released Niles and CC and allowed everyone else to enter the house.

"Ma, you just went to the bathroom before coming here."

"I know but I had a lot of that delicious juice at breakfast, and that really lovely ice-tea with lunch."

Niles shook hands with Maxwell and stood off to the side when Sylvia was talking. Niles gave Maxwell a knowing smirk.

"Went out to breakfast _and_ lunch, then?"

"Yes, but I'd rather we'd stayed home." Maxwell rubbed his forehead, while Niles chuckled slightly.

"That bad, huh?"

"Well, what did you expect when going out with Fran's family _and_ Val and Fred?" Maxwell groaned. "Especially Fred."

"Hopefully the rest of the day can take your mind off of them." He nodded.

"I hope so." He smiled and padded Niles on the shoulder. "Congratulations on your children's first birthday." Niles smiled back.

"Thank you."

After CC was done greeting Michael, Val threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Much to CC's dislike.

"Thank you so much for inviting us, CC. That was so thoughtful." Before CC had a chance to respond, Fred hugged her too. She disliked that even more.

"Yes, thank you, CC." She forced a smile when he released her. "Don't worry. I'm no longer sick." In leaned into her, so that they were practically nose to nose. With Maggie and Brighton standing behind her, CC couldn't escape. "I can be this close to you without you getting sick. There's absolutely no chance of you catching what I had. And you should really be glad about that, because it was a nasty fly. I was vomiting all the time, and I had dia.."

"Val, Fred, welcome."

Seeing her need to be rescued, Niles interrupted Fred detailed description of his illness before it could get any worse. He quickly gave Val a hug and shook Fred's hand, before Fred got a chance to hug him.

"Hi Niles. It was so nice of you to invite us."

Fred was about to open his mouth too, but fearing that he'd say something no one wanted to hear, Niles quickly spoke again.

"Yes, well the more, the merrier. Everyone else is headed for the living room. Why don't you join them?"

"Okay." Val grabbed Fred's hand and dragged him with her. "Come on, Fred."

CC greeted the rest of the guests and stayed in the hallway with Niles until they were alone. She walked over to him and put her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"Thank you for recuing me." They kissed.

"Any time, Baby." He winked at her and then sighed. "Ready for what's bound to be one hell of a weird and crazy birthday party?" She shook her head.

"No, not really." The both chuckled. "But I wouldn't want to miss our children's birthday party for anything." They kissed again.

"Me either." Hand in hand they walked to the living room.

* * *

In the living room everyone greeted each other and the triplets. Yetta was the last one to walk over to Ben, Emily, and Caitlin. She tickled Ben's stomach.

"Hi Jonah. Don't you look handsome?" She then tickled Emily's stomach. "Hello Eve. What a sweet baby you are." She then looked at Caitlin. "Who are you? Did Frannie have another baby and not tell me?"

Gracie walked up to the triplets to see what was going on and had heard what Yetta had said. She put her arm around Yetta.

"Yetta, this is not Jonah and Eve. This is Ben, Emily, and Caitlin." Yetta gaped at Gracie.

"Fran had three more babies and didn't tell me?" Gracie shook her head.

"No, Yetta, Niles and CC are Ben, Emily, and Caitlin's parents." She gave Gracie a confused look.

"Who?" She then took a closer look at Gracie. "Who are you?"

Gracie rolled her eyes and shook her head while putting her hands up in surrender.

"I can't keep doing this. Someone else will have to try to explain it to her."

Just in that moment Maxwell walked up to them, and put an arm around his daughter.

"What seems to be the matter, Sweetheart?" Gracie pointed at Yetta, and leaned closer to her father so that only he'd hear.

"Need I say more?" He shook his head at her.

"Now, now Grace that's not fair." She patted him on the back and smirked slightly at him.

"Fine, Daddy, you explain it to Yetta." She left them and Maxwell put a hand on Yetta's shoulder.

"Well, Yetta, was there something on your mind?" She gestured with her hands at the triplets.

"I was just admiring Jonah and Eve and Frannie and Maxwell's new baby." Maxwell chuckled.

"These are not mine and Fran's children." Yetta looked from the triplets to Maxwell in shock.

"They're not?" Maxwell shook his head.

"No, of course not." Yetta looked at Maxwell a bit more intently and then looked at the triplets the same way. A few seconds later she slapped Maxwell hard on the arm. "Oow." He rubbed his arm where she'd slapped him.

"You let Frannie have babies with another man?" He rolled his eyes.

"No, I did not let Fran have babies with another man. She's not their mother." Yetta slapped him again. "Oow."

"You had babies with another woman than my Frannie?" Maxwell groaned understanding why Gracie had given up so easily.

"No, Yetta, I did not. I'm not the father. These children do not belong to Fran or myself." Yetta looked confusedly out into the living room. Just when Maxwell thought he was out of the woods, Yetta looked at him again, and slapped him harder. "Oow. What was that for? I thought I explained to you that these are not mine or Fran's children."

Yetta nodded and looked at the triplets sadly.

"I'm just very sad and confused. One moment I think I have great-grandbabies and the next moment I don't. It's very upsetting." Maxwell smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You do have great-grandbabies, Yetta." Yetta's whole face brightened and she looked at Maxwell and smiled from ear to ear.

"I do." He smiled back at her.

"Yes, of course you do." He pointed towards Jonah and Eve, who were sitting on the couch with Fran, who was talking to DD. "Jonah and Eve are sitting right over there with Fran." Yetta put her hands up in the air in triumph.

"Woohoo, I've got great-grandbabies." She walked away from Maxwell and towards Fran, while Maxwell was left standing there shaking his head.

In the other end of the living room, Niles walked over to CC, who was talking to Maggie and Gracie.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think it would be a good time to serve now." CC nodded.

"Lead on, Benson." Maggie and Gracie chuckled slightly as Niles and CC left.

As they were nearly out of the living room Fran stopped them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Ma?" They both stopped and turned to look at Fran. CC shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen her since she came here and said she needed to use the bathroom." Niles shook his head too.

"Me either. Do you think it's still possible that she's in the bathroom?" Fran laughed at Niles' question.

"Well, of course it's still possible. I mean, she can take as much time to do her business as Daddy does, if you know what I mean?" Niles and CC grimaced and CC held up a hand to stop Fran from going any further.

"Yes, we know, Fran." However that didn't stop Fran.

"But she only said she had to pee. She would've made some kind of comment, if she had to do anything else in the bathroom." Niles and CC grimaced again. Then Niles shrugged.

"Well, if she's not in the bathroom or in here, where could she be?"

All three stood lost in thought, but it only lasted a second. Their heads then snapped up and they looked at each other wide eyed and spoke simultaneously.

"Kitchen!"

They all ran to the kitchen and opened the door just as Sylvia was about to put her finger in one of the three small cakes.

"STOP!"

Sylvia froze as her finger nearly touched the frosting. Niles took a step closer to her.

"Step away from the cakes."

Sylvia's hand stayed in place but she turned her head to look at them.

"One little taste is not going to hurt." He took a step closer.

"Oh yes it will, because those cakes are not for you."

"You mean they're not portioned sized?" CC and Fran rolled their eyes at her while Niles continued to try to stop Sylvia from touching the cakes. He took another step closer.

"No, they're not. One of those cakes is for Emily, the other is for Caitlin, and the last one is for Ben. And _no one_ will have a piece of their cakes."

"Yes, but they're such small children. The cakes are too big for them. And they won't remember if they had a whole cake to themselves or not."

CC walked up to Niles and stood next to him.

"But we'll remember. We want our children to have their own cake with one candle in each that they can try to blow out. How's it going to look in the pictures, if something is missing from one of the cakes?"

Sylvia looked back at the cake and pouted.

"But these cakes look so delicious. Can't I just have one little taste?"

Fran quickly walked passed Niles and CC and up to Sylvia and grabbed her hand to make sure she didn't put her finger in the cake. She also backed them a few steps away from the cakes.

"No, Ma, you can't. This is not your birthday. It's Emily, Ben, and Caitlin's birthday, and Niles and CC want to make their first birthday special by them each having their own cake. You're not going to ruin that for them just because you can't control yourself."

Knowing Fran had her mother under control, Niles sighed in relief and walked up to Sylvia.

"Sylvia, I've made a bigger cake that's exactly like the small ones, and there's enough for everyone. There are also plenty of other things to eat."

"Are you sure you've made enough, Niles?"

"I knew you were coming, so I made sure to make enough. I thought you knew me well enough to know that there's never lack of food when you're stopping by?"

"I guess, I do." Niles smiled at her.

"Good."

"But are you sure I can't just get a little taste of one of the cakes."

Niles, CC, and Fran all shook their heads and again spoke simultaneously.

"NO!"

"Alright, alright already. You don't have to yell to make me understand."

"Oh really, Ma? Because it seems that we do in order to get through that thick head of yours." Fran grabbed her arm. "I think I better get you out of the kitchen, before you start eating something you're not supposed to when we're not looking."

Fran dragged her mother out of the kitchen, and once they were gone Niles and CC looked at each other rolling their eyes.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone was gathered around a large table in the living room. Niles and CC had placed the table there for the occasion, so that the triplets could sit in their highchairs and eat by it, and so that they'd have enough room to place all the food on.

The candle in each of the small cakes was lit and each of the triplets had a cake placed in front of them. Niles gave the nod for everyone to start singing 'Happy Birthday'

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday dear Emily, Ben, and Caitlin,

Happy Birthday to you."

The song was followed by applause and by most of them trying to get the triplets to blow out the candles.

"Blow out the candles."

"Go on, give it a try."

"You can do it, Sweethearts."

"Come on, my darling girls. Come on, Son."

"Blow out the candles, so that Auntie Frannie can get a picture."

"Try to blow out the candles and then try to say 'Uncle Noel'."

"Go on, do it for Grandpa."

"And do it for this Grandpa too."

"No, do it for Grandma."

"Do we have to wait for them to blow out the candles, or can the rest of us have cake now?"

"Ma, stop it. Just watch the kids instead of the cake."

"But we could be watching the kids for hours, without them being able to blow out the candles and without having cake. Why must you put me through such torture?"

Just then Caitlin blew out her candle. Everyone looked at her amazed before they started cheering.

"That was great, Sweetheart. I'm so proud of you." CC gave her daughter a kiss and Niles did too.

"That's my girl." He looked at Ben, who was seated between his sisters. "Can you blow out your candle too? Come on, Son." Two seconds later Ben blew out his candle. Everyone cheered again. "That's my boy." He gave Ben a kiss and so did CC.

"Mommy's proud of you too, Sweetheart. You did great." She then walked over to Emily. "What about you, Sweetheart? Can you also blow out your candle like your sister and brother?" She gave it three tries and blew out the candle. "You did it, Sweetheart. That was great, and I'm so proud of you too." She gave Emily a kiss and Niles followed her actions.

"And that's my girl too."

"Now can we have cake?"

"Ma, please. You're so insensitive."

"What? They blew out the candles, so we should be able to have cake now."

Niles and CC looked at each other and knew they'd better allow Sylvia to eat. Niles looked around at everyone after pulling the candle out of Emily's cake.

"Please help yourselves to food and refreshments."

Sylvia quickly grabbed a plate and headed for the big cake.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Fran shook her head at her mother.

"Well, obviously not, Ma."

Sylvia cut herself a huge piece of cake and quickly stuffed her mouth with it.

"Mmm, this is delicious." She put another bite in her mouth, and spoke with a mouthful of cake. "What's for dinner?"

* * *

An hour and a half later presents had been opened and a lot of the food consumed. Everyone was scattered around the living room talking and enjoying themselves.

Niles walked up to the table to get himself another piece of cake as Noel was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Noel, I can't thank you enough for the presents you gave the children." Noel shook his head.

"It was nothing, Niles. After all, we're family. And I just adore them. They really are the sweetest children." Niles smiled proudly.

"Thank you."

Noel was just about to continue his conversation with Niles, when he spotted Yetta coming towards him from behind Niles. She had the same expression on her face as she did when she thought he was Neil. Deciding it was best to make a quick getaway rather than having to listen to Yetta, he quickly excused himself.

"Um, you know what, Niles? I think I'll just see if I can't make the triplets say my name. Talk to you later."

Niles looked at Noel oddly as he walked away from him. However, instead of thinking more about it, he put a large forkful of cake into his mouth. Turning around he came face to face with Yetta.

"Neil, there you are."

He stared wide eyed at her, and wanted to object, but couldn't because of the cake in his mouth. Yetta was just about to take hold of his hand, when CC came to Niles' rescue.

"Yetta, this isn't Neil." Yetta looked at CC.

"It's not." CC shook her head.

"No, this is Niles, and he's my husband."

"You mean Frannie's man maid?"

"Yes that's the one." Yetta looked upset.

"Well, where's my Neil."

"He's right over there." Both Niles and Yetta turned to see that CC was pointing at Fred.

"That's Neil?"

"Yes. It's a younger version of Neil." Yetta smiled broadly and got very excited.

"This must be my lucky night." She started walking towards Fred. "Look out, Stud. Your hot mama's coming."

Niles and CC stepped away from the table to get some privacy, and to be able to laugh freely. Niles wrapped his free arm around CC's waist.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Well, I was not about to have Yetta throw herself allover my man. But any time, Baby." She picked up the fork on his plate and helped herself to a piece of his cake. "This really is a good cake." She smiled at him. "Not that I imagined it wouldn't be." She then fed him a piece of cake.

"You have some cake on the corner of your mouth. Here let me get it." He leaned in and kissed her, which lasted for a few moments. When they broke apart they smiled at each other. "It's even better this way." CC nodded in agreement and dropped her voice to a sultry whisper.

"Oh definitely."

They stayed by themselves finishing the cake and then just observed their families and friends. Sylvia, Maggie, Gracie, and Penelope were talking to each other while playing with Ben, Emily, Caitlin, Jonah, and Eve. Brighton and Michael were talking to Noel and Arthur by the piano, while Fran and Val were talking to DD on the couch. Niles and CC laughed quietly to themselves when they noticed how Fred seemed to be in the middle of explaining something rather distasteful to Maxwell, Stewart, and Morty with Yetta holding onto Fred's shirt.

Niles leaned closer to CC.

"Should we come to the rescue?"

"Whose rescue exactly? Daddy, Maxwell, and Morty's or Fred's?"

"Not Fred's that's for sure." They both chuckled at that.

"Did he corner you at any time and rambled on?"

"No, but almost. He was just about to tell me the best way to treat a boil." They looked at each other and grimaced. "But luckily Morty asked if we had any beer, and I was able to get away from Fred. What about you?"

"I've been able to stay away from him. Whenever he's started to approach me, I've gone in the opposite direction and started talking to someone else."

"You think we can keep avoiding him?"

"We can sure as hell try." They both laughed. "Fran invited him here, so I say we should just let her get stuck with him as much as we can."

"Oh, I do love the way your mind works." Niles smiled wickedly, but then pouted slightly. "Unfortunately, I think we'll see plenty of him while he and Val are here." CC shuddered at the thought.

"I really didn't need to be reminded of that. I'm really not looking forward to it."

"Well, you can at least escape from him while you work. You'll either be at the studio working or in the office at the house, where you're able to keep the door closed and keep him out. I, on the other hand, will be working all over the house, so I'll have no chance to avoid him."

"The house is huge. You'll have plenty of chances to avoid him when he's there. It's a perfect opportunity to clean some of the rooms in the house that you only clean once in a while, because they never get used."

"But I cleaned those rooms last week."

"Maxwell won't remember that and neither will Fran. You keep the house spotless just like you did with the mansion in New York, when in fact you can settle for doing half the cleaning. Maxwell and Fran wouldn't notice the difference."

"You don't think Grace would notice?" CC shook her head.

"She's definitely the smartest out of all of them, but I think she's far to busy with school, friends, and her life in general to notice that you haven't cleaned as much as you usually do. Besides, you and I both know that all the time you spent in the office or anywhere else at the mansion with your feather duster, you only pretended to clean. But in reality it was all an excuse to be near me."

"True. But you and I also know that I don't clean the house nearly as much as I should. There are certain activities that keep me from doing that." She gave him an innocent smile.

"Well, we do have one-year-old triplets that keep you from cleaning as much as you probably should. Not to mention helping Fran with Jonah and Eve when Maxwell's busy and Gracie and Brighton aren't home and Maggie isn't visiting. Were those the activities you were referring to?" He gave her his lopsided grin and then growled at her.

"You know _perfectly_ well that those were _not_ the activities, I was referring to. I meant the activities we do when Maxwell, Fran, Grace, and Brighton are out of the house and the small children are sleeping."

She slapped her forehead pretending to only just have understood his meaning.

"Oh _those_ activities."

"Yes, _those_ activities." She looked at him seductively.

"Well, Lover, I never heard you complain about it, and that you'd rather get back to work."

"And you never will." They both grinned.

"Good." She kissed him. "Speaking of those activities. Maxwell's going to the studio on Tuesday, so I could pretend that I haven't finished with some paperwork, and he'll let me stay at the house to finish them in the office." She waggled her eyes brows at him.

"You seem to be forgetting that Fran's family and friends are visiting."

"I didn't forget about that. I talked to Fran earlier and she said, she'd planned a bunch of things for them all to do while Maxwell's working. They'll be out of the house for most of the time that they're here."

Niles closed his eyes and smiled contently.

"That's music to my ears." He opened his eyes again. "I think Tuesday will be an excellent day to do laundry." She looked at him with desire in her eyes.

"Oooohh, the spin drier." He grinned and nodded.

"My thoughts exactly. And there's less of a chance of getting caught, should anyone arrive home earlier than planned. It's not like any of them would do their own laundry let alone even enter the laundry room." They both laughed.

"They've certainly never been close to entering the laundry room when they've arrived home unexpectedly, and we could've easily gotten caught." They laughed again.

"It always amazes me how Maxwell, Fran, or any of the children have never caught us when they've arrived home early."

"Mmm, me too. But then again it also amazes me that Maxwell still believes you when you tell him you haven't finished some paperwork, when in reality it's just a lie you tell in order to be alone with me at the house."

"Yes, well Maxwell really isn't that smart, so I'm not surprised he hasn't figured it out." They shared another laugh.

"Okay, getting back to Fred." CC groaned.

"Do we have to talk about him?"

"Believe me, I don't want to. But I just wanted to say that you'll still be able to escape him more than me. I still have to serve him."

"Well, if they're going to be out of the house as much as Fran says they will, you'll really only be serving him breakfast. Maybe something to eat or drink on occasion in the afternoons, if they're home from their trips." He nodded.

"On times like this, I'm glad I only prepare dinner for them, and not stay around to serve it."

"Luckily Fran's family isn't here every day of the week. Even though, it seems like it, with all the frequent visits and the lengths of their stays."

"At least you don't have to serve them."

She cupped his cheek and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Poor baby." He smiled back at her.

"So even though it seems Sylvia, Morty, Yetta, Val, and Fred won't be around much this week during the day, what about our families? I know they'll be off doing something while we're working, and that they'll be bringing the children a lot. But they could still come over unannounced. Caitlin, Emily, and Ben will still need their nap, and if no one wants to stay here to watch them, they'll bring them to the house and could very well drop by when we're in the middle of our beloved activities."

CC thought about what he'd said but then shook her head.

"They don't have a key, so they have to use the doorbell. We can hear that from anywhere in the house. You're expected to open the door, and with the house being as big as it is, it can easily take you some time before you answer it. They'd just think that you were far away from the front door to answer it quickly, when in fact you were hurrying to make yourself presentable."

"That will definitely be a good excuse. But I still hope that doesn't happen. Our families would easily figure out why it took so long to open the door."

CC shivered at the thought of being caught by her family. She nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they'd definitely know. Let's just keep our fingers crossed that that won't happen." They both crossed their fingers. "Not that I'm not enjoying myself having you all to myself, but maybe we should mingle again." Niles nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I think we better."

Just as they were about to walk over to join everyone else, Fred walked up to them and they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hi guys."

Neither quite knew what to say, but feeling the need to say something to him, CC said the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Fred?"

"Yes, I am thank you. But for a moment my stomach felt really weird. I thought for sure I would be running to the bathroom all day, but I guess I just had too much cake. I haven't eaten this much cake since before my flu. Back then I couldn't hold anything down, and since then I haven't really wanted to attempt eating too much that would make a quick retreat one way or another."

Niles and CC both tried their best not to grimace. Thinking fast Niles looked at his watch.

"Oh look at the time. We really need to check on the roast and make some of the other dishes for dinner." He put a hand on CC's lower back to guide her away from Fred. "Please excuse us, Fred." Fred nodded.

"Sure. I'll just go and talk to Noel." He looked at CC. "Your brother's really such a nice guy." CC tried to stifle her grin.

"He's been talking about you too." Fred's face brightened.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah" She felt Niles put a little more pressure to her lower back, and knew he meant that she should end the conversation, so that they could get away. "Well, we really should see to dinner."

Without leaving Fred a chance to respond, Niles and CC walked away from him. They walked over to the triplets and spent a few seconds with them, before telling people they'd be in the kitchen.

* * *

Once in the privacy of their kitchen Niles turned and looked at CC. He shook his head at her.

"You baboon! What in heaven's name were you thinking, asking Fred if he was enjoying himself? You know no good can come from asking Fred anything."

"I panicked, alright. It was like he came out of nowhere, and I just spoke without thinking."

"Clearly." She crossed her arms.

"Well, it's not like you were quick to say something to him either."

"I know, but at least I was able to get us away from him."

"Not fast enough." They both grimaced from thinking back at what Fred had said.

"I know." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So we're both to blame for not getting away from Fred sooner, and from not preventing him from saying what he did. We'll just both have to do better next time."

She nodded and placed her arms around his neck.

"Agreed." They stood in the middle of the kitchen kissing for a few moments.

"Being the witch that you are, I'm surprised you didn't use any of your powers on Fred. You could've made him disappear."

"Careful what you say, Rochester. I had planned on being a good witch to you tonight, but I might as well turn evil witch on you." He smirked at her.

"You and I both know you can't resist my feather duster. Or as you put it the other day my magic wand." They both laughed. "Besides, I didn't necessarily mean it in a negative way, when I said you were a witch."

"True." She brought one of her hands back from behind his neck and started to poke him slightly in the chest. "But you did call me a baboon."

He grabbed her hand to prevent her from poking him any further, and started kissing it.

"I'm sorry about that, my Evil Queen. But I plan on making that up to you tonight." She laughed throatily.

"You better." They kissed again. "But if you remember correctly, I did use my powers. I led Fred to believe that Noel had been talking about him in a positive way." Niles nodded and they both laughed evilly.

"Do you think we're being too hard on Noel?" CC shook her head.

"No. I love my brother, but when it comes to escaping Fred I'll gladly sacrifice anyone as long as it's not you or our children. And it's not like I told Fred that Noel wanted to talk to him. Fred made the decision to talk to Noel himself."

"Yes, but we're not telling Noel that Fran's family will be on the same flight home as him, and we're going to be taking his cars from him, and he's getting horses for the children."

"Noel saw Yetta approaching and left you to get stuck with her, so I don't think we're too hard on him. Daddy and DD will also be on the same flight as Fran's family, so they'll be suffering too."

"Okay." They kissed again. "So what exactly are we supposed to do now? I know we still have to prepare some of the food, but that's not for another hour. Everything else has been taken care of. Even though I want to escape Fred and some of the others, I don't really want to miss the children's birthday party." CC nodded.

"Neither do I. Maybe we could just stay here for a few minutes and then go back and try our best to avoid Fred."

"Yes, let's do that. So what should we do in the meantime?" She grinned at him.

"Oh I think you know." He gave her his lopsided grin and leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

An hour later Niles and CC were back in the kitchen to actually prepare the rest of dinner. They'd only been there for a few minutes when Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie entered the kitchen.

"What are you all doing in here?"

"We can't deal with Fred any longer, so we said we'd be helping in the kitchen. He's only been here for 2 days but already he's driving us crazy." Brighton looked at Maggie.

"You don't get any sympathy, because you don't live at the house and is surrounded by him all the time. Gracie and I are the ones suffering." Gracie nodded.

"For once I agree with Brighton." Niles and CC chuckled before CC looked at Maggie.

"Where's Michael? Don't tell me you let him get stuck with Fred." Maggie shook her head.

"No, he was talking to Arthur, so he was safe."

Niles put the last groceries needed for dinner on the counter.

"Well, since you agreed to help, you might as well get started."

Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie all laughed at Niles' comment.

"Good one, Niles."

Both Niles and CC raised an eye brow at them to let them know that Niles hadn't been kidding. Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie stopped laughing when they noticed the look they were getting from Niles and CC.

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh but I'm quite serious. You either stay in the kitchen and help, or you go back to the living room and risk being cornered by Fred."

They looked at each other not knowing which one of the options actually sounded worse. They all sighed.

"Fine, we'll stay and help." Niles and CC smirked at them.

"Good. You can do the salad. That shouldn't be too hard since that's only chopping vegetables." They sighed again but got started on the salad.

A few minutes later Fran entered the kitchen. She gaped in surprise at seeing the children helping.

"You're actually helping with dinner? I thought you were only kidding."

"We would never do that, Fran." Fran, Niles, and CC all rolled their eyes.

"Yeah right, B. But whatever reason you have for helping, it's still nice." The smirk on Niles' face was evident in his voice.

"It most certainly is." This time Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie rolled their eyes. Maggie then looked at Fran and smirked.

"You know, Fran, since you're here you could help too." Fran smirked back.

"Nice try. But I only came to ask if Val and I have time to take Chester for a quick walk." She looked to Niles and CC for the answer.

"Yes, dinner is still about half an hour away."

"Oy, better not tell Ma that." They all shared a laugh. "Well, in that case Val and I will just go for a quick walk with Chester." CC smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

When Fran left the kitchen Brighton groaned.

"Why didn't I think of taking Chester for a walk? That would've been a lot better than doing this." Maggie and Gracie groaned too while Niles and CC chuckled.

"It's easy to understand why you didn't think of it, but I'm the smartest. I should've been able to have come up with that idea." Gracie shook her head. "Being around Val and Fred is making me stupid." Brighton smiled.

"Thank you for that, Gracie. That actually helped me feel better." Gracie rolled her eyes at her brother while Maggie grinned.

"Just chop the tomatoes, Brighton."

* * *

A little over half an hour later everyone was seated, in the dining room and helped themselves to food. After pouring herself a glass of wine, Fran gave Val the bottle, but instead of pouring herself a glass, she passed the bottle onto Fred.

"Val, you're not having any wine?"

"No, you know I've had a bit of an upset stomach recently. I don't think wine would agree with me, so it's best to avoid it."

"Smart choice."

"I think so too. I went to the doctor yesterday before coming here. But he was out today, so I won't know the results of my tests until I call him Monday." Fred joined the conversation.

"We think she has the flu like I did."

"Yeah, because I'm nauseous like Fred was, and I have trouble keeping food down. The smell of some foods makes my whole stomach turn." Fran nodded.

"That definitely sounds like the flu. It must just have worked into your system slower than with Fred."

"That's exactly what we think. But we're well prepared this time."

"Yeah, knowing what an ugly mess it was, when I had the flu, has really helped us be ready for it this time. You wouldn't believe the amount of rags we went through to wipe up after me, every time I thre…"

"Some of us would really like to keep our food down." Sylvia put another forkful of meat in her mouth, and spoke with a mouth full of food. "Talking about vomit is not exactly pleasant dinner conversation."

"Neither is talking with your mouth full, Ma. Could you not do that? It's disgusting. Show a little class."

"And talking about vomit is not disgusting? What's next? Are we going to have a pleasant conversation about diarrhea?"

Everyone but Fran, Sylvia, Val, Fred, Morty, Yetta, and the small children grimaced, and Niles quickly jumped into the conversation before things got out of hand.

"How about we stay clear of any conversation involving bodily fluids? I think that'll make us all feel a lot better."

They all nodded and went back to eating and more pleasant conversation.

Niles and CC looked at each other and noticed that they were the only ones, who had a different idea of why Val wasn't feeling well. However, they nodded at each other in understanding that they wouldn't mention it to anyone.

* * *

After dinner everyone returned to the living room, but it wasn't long before it was bedtime for the triplets. Everyone bid the triplets goodnight, and Niles and CC took them upstairs and got them ready for bed.

CC smiled at her children and gave them each a kiss.

"There you go. All ready for bed. How about we have daddy sing your song?" She smiled at Niles, who returned the smile and nodded before he started singing.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes

when you're fast asleep.

In dreams you will lose your heartaches

whatever you wish for, you keep.

Have faith in your dreams and someday

your rainbow will come smiling through.

No matter how your heart is grieving

if you keep on believing

the dream that you wish will come true.

No matter how your heart is grieving

if you keep on believing the

the dream that you wish will come true."

When he was done Ben, Caitlin, and Emily were nearly asleep. CC leaned down and gave them another kiss.

"Goodnight Sweethearts. I love you."

Niles leaned down and also gave them a kiss.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams."

Seconds later the triplets were fast asleep, but Niles and CC stayed with them a little while longer.

"Well, it turned out to be a weird and crazy birthday party." Niles nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and especially with the conversation, right after we sat down to dinner. It might've been a short conversation, but it was still long enough to be a horrible one."

"I still can't believe that no one picked up on the thought that Val's probably pregnant."

"I know. Though, I think everyone did their best not to listen to that conversation. But on second thought, we didn't pick up on the signs, when you were pregnant. And we're a lot smarter than Fran, Val, and Fred." They both chuckled but not loud enough to wake the triplets.

"No question about that. But we didn't think there was a chance that I could get pregnant, so it's perfectly understandable why we didn't think that could be the reason for my nausea." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you did get pregnant." She turned in his arms so that they were face to face. "I would've been perfectly content if it had just been the two of us for the rest of my life. But being a father…." He swallowed the lump in his throat. Fatherhood had made him soft too. "Words can't express how deliriously happy I am to be the father of your children." He gave her a soft smile. "Or how deliriously happy I am to be your husband. Thank you for giving me the greatest gifts of my life."

She bit down on her lower lip and had to look away from him a moment, to prevent the tears that threatened to fall. She swatted his chest lightly and then looked at him again.

"Don't make me cry. I don't want to have puffy eyes when we go back down again." She took his face in her hands and caressed his cheeks. "I didn't make the children on my own, you know. You're just as much the reason why we have children, as I am. And I feel the same way. So thank you for opening my eyes to the best thing that ever happened to me. And that thing is you. If you hadn't opened my eyes to you, we wouldn't be where we are now, and I'm so thankful that we are."

Now it was Niles' turn to bite down on his lower lip. To prevent tears from falling from the both of them, they poured all their emotion into a deep kiss.

"I love you." CC smiled at him. She never got tired of hearing him tell her that.

"I love you too." He smiled back at her. He never got tired of hearing her tell him that either.

Knowing that they needed to get their emotions completely under control, they stayed in the triplets' bedroom for another few minutes before joining the others.

* * *

Half an hour later Maxwell noticed that Jonah and Eve were about to fall asleep amongst the toys they'd been playing with. Knowing that he'd love nothing more than to get back home, so that he could get some time away from his in-laws and Val and Fred, either by going to bed or saying he had work to do, he saw them as the perfect excuse to do just that. He turned to look at Fran.

"Darling, I think it's best if we leave now. Jonah and Eve need to be put to bed." Fran wined.

"But it's still early. Can't we stay a little while longer? We can make the kids comfortable. We did that the last time we were here."

Maggie, Brighton, Gracie, and Michael quickly looked at each other and had the same bright idea. Before his father could answer Fran, Brighton spoke.

"I'm actually a little tired. It's been a long day with classes and then this party. I'm sure Gracie feels the same way, so why don't we take Jonah and Eve home, and the rest of you can stay?" Gracie faked a yawn.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired too." Maggie nodded.

"Michael and I will go with them to make sure that Brighton actually puts on their pajamas properly." Brighton nodded agreeing for effect.

"You'd think I'd know how to do it by now, but I'll freely admit that I still need help."

Maxwell sent his oldest children a glare, while Fran hugged Gracie, who was sitting next to her.

"You guys are such sweethearts." She then looked at Maxwell, who quickly plastered on a smile. "See, now we can stay. Isn't that great?"

"Yes that's just marvelous." He looked at his children. "I'll be sure to thank you all later."

They all laughed a little nervously knowing that their father wasn't happy that he was not the one, who got to escape from his in-laws and Fred and Val. Brighton shook his head.

"There's really no need to do that, Dad. I mean _really_ no need." Fran looked at him curiously, so Maggie elbowed him when Fran looked back at Maxwell. Fran then looked back at Brighton.

"Why do you say it like that, B?" Maggie jumped to her brother's defense.

"Oh you know Brighton, Fran. He talks without making much sense, and especially when he's tired."

"Really? I hadn't noticed that before." Gracie jumped to Brighton's defense too.

"It really only started when he started college, But trust us, Fran, he does." Fran smiled at them not thinking more of it.

"Well, I'll take your word for it."

"Okay then. We better get Brighton and the twins home before Brighton talks more nonsense." Maggie stood up and pulled Brighton up at the same time. "Cone on, Brighton."

"Coming, Sis."

Brighton, Gracie, Maggie, and Michael all said goodnight to everyone, while Fran and Maxwell said goodnight to Jonah and Eve and got them ready to leave.

Niles and CC followed the children to the front door, and CC gave them a knowing smirk.

"I guess offering to take your siblings home so that your parents and everyone could stay was payback for making you help in the kitchen?" Gracie smirked back.

"Yes." Niles looked at Michael.

"You weren't in the kitchen, so what's your excuse?" Michael smirked at Niles.

"Wouldn't you agree to do anything, if it meant you could escape from the madness that is Fran's family and friends?" Niles nodded and they all shared a laugh.

"As much as we love them, they can be quite a handful."

"You don't have to tell us." They shared another laugh. CC then stepped forward and hugged Gracie while Niles hugged Maggie. "Thank you for coming and for the presents."

"Yes, thank you so much."

"It was our pleasure, and thank you for inviting us."

"Any time."

They exchanged hugs and goodbyes and seconds later Niles closed the door. He looked at his watch and then at CC and sighed.

"How much longer do you think they'll stay?" She put an arm around his shoulder and sighed herself.

"I don't know. But seeing as tomorrow is Saturday, they might end up staying for quite a while." They looked at each other and sighed again.

"Well, no chance of escaping ourselves, so we might as well get back in there." CC nodded and both took a deep breath before walking back to the living room.

* * *

Four hours later Niles and CC found themselves at the front door again.

Fran hugged Niles first and then CC.

"Thank you for tonight. We all had a lovely time."

"Thank you all for the presents."

"Thank you for my leftovers." Sylvia chewed on a piece of meat, which gave Niles, CC, and Maxwell the urge to grimace.

"You're welcome, Sylvia." Niles looked at Maxwell when he shook his hand to say goodbye. "Enjoy your weekend." Maxwell wanted to groan and glare at Niles, but instead just nodded.

"Yeah, you too. I'll see you both Monday." CC did the best to hide her grin.

"Yes, see you on Monday, Maxwell."

"Well, maybe we could see each other during the weekend?"

This time it was Maxwell's turn to hide a grin, when he saw Niles and CC's reaction to Fran's question. Niles quickly recovered.

"As lovely as that sounds, Fran, we've already made plans with our families." Fran nodded.

"Of course. But we should at least all have dinner together before everyone goes home." Niles and CC didn't have a chance to object. "How about Tuesday evening? We can eat at our house. That way we won't have to find a place that has room enough to seat all of us together." Val nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, say yes. We so rarely get to see you guys."

Niles and CC looked from Fran to Val, and then at each other. Knowing they should probably check with their families first, they also knew they couldn't refuse Fran. Niles nodded and looked at Fran.

"We'd love to, Fran." Fran pulled them both into a hug.

"We're going to have such a great time. Just like tonight." They both plastered on smiles and just nodded.

Another few seconds went by with exchanging goodbyes before Niles closed the door once again.

"There really was no chance of getting out of dinner." CC shook her head.

"Unfortunately no."

"Do you think we'll still be able to be alone at the house, and have fun while doing laundry on Tuesday, knowing we'll all be there for dinner in the evening?"

"Oh we'll definitely have to find a way to have that kind of fun. Preferably in the laundry room and other places. There's no way I'll be able to make it through a night with them again, without having been multiply satisfied during the day. And not just in the morning in the privacy of our own bedroom. Don't worry, I'll make it happen." He growled at her.

"I love it when you talk dirty." He kissed her. "And when you take charge." He kissed her again.

"We better tell our families that we're having dinner with everyone on Tuesday." Niles nodded and they went back to the living room.

When they came back to the living room they couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before them. They all looked exhausted.

Noel groaned and rubbed his temples.

"I thought they'd never leave." Niles and CC took a seat.

"You could've gone to bed. No one forced you to stay."

"You deal with them almost on a regular basis, Kitten. We were not about to leave you alone with them." Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Your father's right. We're family and family stick together."

"We're glad you feel that way, because we're all having dinner with them on Tuesday." They all stared at Niles and CC in shock.

"What?"

"Look, Fran asked and she's hard to refuse. We really didn't have a choice. Besides, Fran suggested we'd do something together this weekend, but we got out of that. You might bump into them during your stay, but at least you'll only be spending one more evening with them." Penelope nodded.

"You're right. I think we'll be able to do that. It's a weeknight, so we can always use that as an excuse to leave. Brighton and Gracie have school, and you both and Maxwell have work to do the day after. Surely that means, we don't have to stay as long as they stayed tonight." Niles and CC looked around at everyone and got nods in return.

Noel stretched and then stood up.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but after today's events, I need sleep." DD stood up as well.

"Me too." Niles stood up as well.

"I think sleep will do us all good."

"Do you need any help cleaning up, Son?" Niles shook his head at his father.

"Thank you, Father, but no we'll manage. It shouldn't take long anyway." CC nodded too.

"Okay then. We'll leave you to it."

They all said their goodnights and moments later Niles and CC were left alone in the living room and started cleaning up. Fifteen minutes later they were done and walked to their bedroom hand in hand.

* * *

Niles and CC spent a quiet weekend with their families without being interrupted by the Sheffields, Fran's family, or Val and Fred. However, soon enough it was Monday again, and Niles and CC found themselves on their way to work.

Usually Niles, CC, and their children had breakfast with the Sheffields, since Niles would be making it. But Maxwell and Fran had let Niles and CC eat breakfast at home with their families during their stay.

Niles unlocked the door at the back entrance at the Sheffield's house, and CC followed him in. She looked at him after closing the door.

"Do you think they've returned from breakfast yet?"

Niles stood still for a few moments without making a sound. He then shook his head.

"I don't think so. It's too quiet." They shared a laugh.

"Do you think luck will be on our side and that only Maxwell will be coming back, while the rest of them stay in town?"

Just then the front door opened, and they head Fran, Sylvia, and Val's voices. They looked at each other and groaned.

"I think that answers your question." He sighed. "Well, I guess we better go and make our presence known."

"Hang on there, Butler Boy. What do you mean by, _we_? I don't have to work anywhere other than the office, so I really don't need to make my presence known to anyone other than Maxwell. And I can do that from the office." She smirked at him but he smirked back.

"The other day you told me that when it comes to escaping Fred, you'd gladly sacrifice anyone as long as it wasn't me or our children. Fred's in there, which means that you don't want me to go in there alone, just so you can save your own ass." She smiled and nodded.

"Alright, we'll face them both together. Lead on." He opened the door for her.

"You first." She rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling either.

* * *

When they walked into the living room they found everyone chatting together. However, Maxwell was the only one, who didn't look thoroughly happy as Fred was talking to him.

CC leaned closer to Niles as they stood off to the side. She whispered to him so no one would hear.

"It seems like Maxwell had a rough weekend." They shared a grin.

"Yes, it would seem so." Deciding to let everyone know they were there, they walked closer. "I take it everyone had a pleasant morning?"

"Niles! CC!" Maxwell voice had gone up a few octaves and he nearly ran towards them. "So, good to see you." He cleared his throat to get his normal speaking voice back. "Ready to work?" They both smirked at him.

"Of course, Sir."

Fran joined them.

"Hi guys. Yes, we did have quite a pleasant morning, and the breakfast was just lovely. Though, not as good as yours, Niles." "She winked at him and he gave her a smile. "But unfortunately for Val, she's still got a bit of an upset stomach." Val came over to them as well.

"Yeah, and it's been going on all weekend too. That reminds me, I need to call my doctor."

"You can use the phone in the office, so you'll have some privacy." Fran looked at Maxwell. "You and CC don't have to start work right away, right?"

Maxwell plastered on a much too enthusiastic smile and shook his head.

"Of course not. We can wait a few minutes. But really only just a few." Val nodded.

"I'll be as quick as I can. My doctor's dying to know about my trip out here, but I can always tell her about it, when we get home."

Val left and Maxwell and CC exchanged glances both fearing it could be a while before they would be able to escape to the office. Fran hadn't noticed the expression on their faces as she'd looked back at Jonah and Eve, but she patted Maxwell's arm when she returned her attention to him.

"Don't worry, Honey, she'll be quick. That reminds me, I better make a quick trip to the bathroom. Too much juice with breakfast." CC shook her head as Fran left.

"And too much information." Niles and Maxwell nodded in agreement, and then Niles looked at Maxwell.

"So how was your weekend, Sir?" Maxwell closed his eyes and rubbed his temple.

"Don't ask, Old Man." He opened his eyes again and shook his head. "Don't ask." Both Niles and CC chuckled.

"At least you can keep yourself pretty busy with work until next weekend. And by then only Val and Fred will be here." Maxwell grimaced slightly at what CC had said.

"I think I'd almost rather prefer if Sylvia, Morty, and Yetta were the ones staying." All three shared a laugh, but they quickly stopped when they heard Val scream. "Good lord, what the bloody hell was that about?"

Fran came running back from the bathroom, while everyone gathered closer around each other in the living room.

"What happened? Why did Val scream?"

"We don't know, Darling."

Just then Val came back to the living room with a huge smile on her face. Fred walked up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Fred, I'm fine."

"You seem awfully excited about being told you have the flu."

Niles and CC turned to look at each other and rolled their eyes. They didn't need to hear Val say it, to know that their suspicion about her being pregnant was correct. They couldn't believe anyone else hadn't figured it out yet.

"I don't have the flu." Fred smiled.

"I'm so happy to hear that." He then hugged her. "So you just felt sick from something you ate?"

"No."

"Then what? You are sick with something worse than the flu?" Niles and CC rolled their eyes again, while Fran got impatient.

"Val, would you just tell us what's wrong with you already."

"I'm pregnant." Everyone but Niles and CC gaped at her.

"You're pregnant?"

"Uh huh. That's what I've just been told." Fred shook his head in amazement.

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby."

Fred hugged Val while Maxwell mumbled a little too loudly under his breath.

"Neither can I." Everyone looked at him, and he realized they'd heard him. "Uh, um, what I meant was that it's always a surprise when you find out, you're having a baby. Well, because you so rarely know that you're having one. I'm mean, you can't really know before you actually have the proof, can you. We all thought Val had the flu, but now we have the proof that she hasn't. And since we thought she had the flu, it's just so unbelievable to find out that she's pregnant." He quickly gave Val a hug to stop himself from rambling any further. "Congratulations." He reached his hand out to Fred. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Fran was too excited about hearing Val's news that she didn't pay anymore attention to what Maxwell had said. She gave Val a huge hug.

"Oh congratulations you guys. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Fran."

Everyone else offered Val their congratulations, and no one but Niles and CC seemed to remember Maxwell's rambling.

"We need to celebrate this." Fran looked at Niles and he nodded knowing just what she meant.

"I'll whip up a little celebratory nosh." Maxwell looked at Fran.

"While Niles does that, I think CC and I better get started on work. We'll come and join you in a little while."

"Okay, Sweetie."

Niles, CC, and Maxwell left the living room and once in the privacy of the hallway and out of earshot from everyone else, Niles reminded Maxwell of his rambling.

"By the way, Sir, nice save in the living room." Maxwell turned and gave Niles a glare.

"Shut up, Niles." Niles smirked and nodded.

"Of course, Sir." Maxwell gave CC a glare too.

"You better not say anything." She shook her head but couldn't hide the grin on her face.

"Don't worry, Maxwell, I won't say a word." She started walking towards the office but looked over her shoulder. "But I will laugh."

She laughed out loud as she continued on her way to the office. Niles started laughing out loud too and went in the other direction towards the kitchen, while Maxwell was left groaning in the hallway for a few seconds before he went to the office as well.

* * *

The next morning on their way to work, Niles and CC couldn't hide the grin on their faces, as they thought of what they'd be doing when they had the house to themselves.

When they walked into the kitchen they were greeted by Fran.

"Morning guys."

"Good morning, Fran."

"Ma will be glad to know that you're here. She's getting really hungry. Come to think of it, so am I." Niles smiled.

"I'll get started on breakfast right away."

Yesterday Maxwell and Fran had taken the children, Fran's family, and Val and Fred out to dinner to celebrate Val's pregnancy. They'd then decided to sleep in a bit seeing as Maxwell and CC didn't need to be at the studio until late in the morning. Niles had been told that everyone, with the exception of Brighton and Gracie, would be at the house for breakfast, but that he didn't need to arrive for work earlier than he'd done the day before.

"Did you already have breakfast?" CC nodded.

"Yes, we already ate, Fran."

"Okay. But you know you're welcome to join us, if you could eat a little more."

"Thanks for the offer, but we're good."

"You want to just have some coffee with us?"

"I think it's best if I have my coffee in the office."

"But you and Max are going to the studio in a little while, right?"

"Well, Maxwell is, but I'm not sure I'll be able to go. I have some paperwork that I absolutely need to finish today. I'm not completely sure how much yet. But I seriously doubt I'll be able to finish before Maxwell's done with breakfast, so I'm afraid he'll have to go to the studio alone."

Niles was happy that he had his back turned to them, since he wasn't able to conceal the grin on his face.

"He should be down soon, so you can tell him then."

"I think, it's best to see how much I have to do before I tell him anything. No point in telling him that I can't go if it turns out I don't have nearly as much work as I thought."

"Smart thinking."

CC thought she'd better ask Fran what was on her agenda to make sure that she and Niles indeed had the house to themselves.

"So, what are you all doing while Maxwell's at the studio?"

"We're going to Disneyland." CC stared a little wide eyed at Fran and Niles turned around and did the same.

"Seriously?" Fran nodded.

"Fred really wants to go, and he missed out when he had the flu. And since Disneyland isn't Maxwell's thing, we thought we'd do it today seeing as he'll be at the studio until late afternoon. Besides, Ma and Daddy love the hamburgers, and Yetta enjoys some of the rides, so there's something for everyone. It also gives Niles room to make dinner without being interrupted by Ma's trips to the kitchen every five minutes."

Niles gave Fran a genuinely smile.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. And you don't have to worry about being interrupted by Brighton and Gracie either. They both have plans after school. Maggie and Michael will pick them up on their way here." Niles and CC quickly looked at each other smiling.

"Well, if I have to stay and work here, it'll certainly help me too with some peace and quiet." CC looked at her watch for effect. "Speaking of work, I better get to it. If I don't see you before you leave, enjoy your day at Disneyland."

"Thanks. I would tell you to enjoy your day too, but if you're going to work hard all day, I doubt you'll enjoy it so much." CC swallowed a grin and nodded.

"Yes, well, I'm quite sure the hard work will be worth it in the end."

Niles was glad that he in that moment opened the fridge, so that Fran couldn't see him laugh silently.

Fran nodded clueless to the actual meaning behind CC's words.

"I'm sure it will. At least you'll be able to enjoy yourself tonight, when we all have dinner."

"Yes. Well, I should leave. See you tonight, Fran." She looked at Niles. "Bell Hop, a cup of coffee would be nice when you have the time." Niles closed the fridge no longer needing its protection.

"As soon as hell freezes over, you'll have your coffee." Fran rolled her eyes at them, while they shared a grin before CC left the kitchen.

* * *

After breakfast Maxwell walked into his office where he found CC with paperwork scattered allover the desk.

"Good morning, CC. What's all this? You're not ready to leave?"

"Morning, Maxwell. No, I'm not, and I'm not going to be."

"Oh? Why not?"

"I have too much paperwork that I need to finish today. I'm sorry I'm not done, but with our families being here and the triplets' birthday party, I guess I got a little bit behind. Can you manage going to the studio without me?" He smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course, I can. And you don't have to apologize. I know there's been a mountain of paperwork lately."

CC wanted to roll her eyes, because he never had a clue about the paperwork, since she always took care of that. But she merely nodded instead.

"Thank you. I'll have it done by tonight."

"I have no doubt you will. Well, I'll leave you to it. I need to get going anyway. See you tonight, CC."

"Bye, Maxwell."

Once Maxwell closed the door she put her hands up in triumph, and laughed a little to herself. She then settled back in the chair waiting for Niles to come and tell her that everyone had left.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Niles was standing by the front door helping everyone on with their coats and jackets.

"Niles, as you know CC's swamped with work and needs to finish it today, so I'd appreciate it, if you don't make too much noise while working. No need to vacuum anywhere near the office, or do any other work nearby that might disturb her."

"Of course, Sir. What time can I expect you all home?"

"I should be able to leave the studio at 5.00. I'll call you if I'm able to leave earlier, but I seriously doubt it."

"We'll be home around 5.30. That way we'll have time to freshen up before your family and CC's arrive. They're coming over at 6.00, right?"

"Yes. I do believe that's the time we agreed upon."

"It is, Old Man." Maxwell looked around at everyone. "Well, it seems like everyone's ready. Shall we?"

"Disneyland here we come." Maxwell and Niles shook their heads at Fred's enthusiasm while the rest started to head for the cars.

"You all have a pleasant day."

"Thanks, Niles. You too." Fran waved at him as she walked out the door leaving Maxwell alone with Niles.

"I'm so grateful to be at the studio all day." They shared a laugh.

"In that case, Sir, enjoy your day at work."

"Thank you, Niles."

Niles closed the door behind Maxwell and then ran to the nearest window, from where he could watch the cars drive away. When he was no longer able to see them, he ran to the office.

CC smiled at Niles when he walked in.

"I take it everyone's left."

"Yes." He looked at all the papers that were still scattered allover the desk. "You threw a lot of paperwork on the desk just for effect?"

"Not exactly, but I did need something to make it look like, I was busy." She picked one of the items up. "This is the manual for the TV." She picked up another. "This one's for the stereo. And let's see what this is." She picked up a third item. "It's a take-out menu." Niles laughed.

"My clever little witch. So, why didn't you put it all away after Maxwell left?"

"Because if anyone came in here, they might think I was done, and then I'd have to go to the studio." He nodded understanding while she put everything back where she found it. "There. All taken care of. Have you taken care of everything at your end?" He smirked and nodded.

"Yes. I gathered all the laundry when everyone was eating." She smirked too.

"Well, let's go and do some laundry then."

* * *

At 6.00 the doorbell rang. Niles went to open the door and CC followed to help him get their children.

"Hello, hello. How was your day?"

"It would be a lot better if I could get your children to say my name."

Stewart, DD, Arthur, and Penelope all laughed at Noel's comment.

"And believe us it's not that he hasn't tried all day." CC looked at her sister and smirked.

"I'm sure he has." They shared a laugh.

"And I'll keep trying still. I'll even continue right now."

"No, you won't, because Niles and I are taking them with us to the kitchen." Noel groaned.

"Good god, don't tell us you're leaving us alone with _them_?"

"We haven't seen our children since this morning, and we'd like to spend some time with them. Since Niles will be in the kitchen, so will I." Niles patted Noel on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. Dinner is nearly ready." He looked at CC. "Come along then, CaCa. You can help me plate the food."

CC smirked at her brother but smiled at everyone else.

"See you all in a little while." She looked over her shoulder as she walked away. "Everyone's in the living room." They nodded at her and then looked at each other.

"Well, we better get in there."

Penelope walked towards the living room first followed by Arthur and Stewart. DD then followed and Noel took a deep breath before quickly following his sister.

Fran smiled when they entered and stood up to greet them all.

"Hi guys. We're so happy that you could make it."

"So are we."

After a few moments of greeting each other, Penelope, Arthur, Stewart, Noel, and DD sat down. Penelope looked at Val and Fred.

"I hear congratulations are in order." The rest congratulated them as well.

"Thank you. Yes, we were quite surprised. It was completely unexpected. But we're so thrilled."

"Yeah, we already look forward to holding the baby in our arms, and to all the first of everything."

"Yeah, like the baby's first step, the baby's first word, the baby's first giggle, the baby's first tooth."

"We even look forward to the first time the baby throws up." Everyone looked at Fred like he'd grown an extra head. It seemed like to them that he had a fascination about talking about anyone throwing up. "And to when the baby craps its diaper for the first time." They all grimaced.

Fran held up a hand to stop him from going any further.

"Yeah well, don't tell us about that when it happens. Some things should just be left to the imagination. Or not." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Thirty minutes later everyone was seated around the dining room table eating.

Brighton looked at Niles.

"Hey, Niles? Did you wash my mint-green shirt? I need it for Friday night."

Niles was glad he'd swallowed the water he was drinking. If he hadn't he was sure he'd have nearly choked on it.

"Yes, the laundry has all been taken care of today."

"Thanks."

Niles wanted to thank Brighton, but was afraid that he'd make everyone suspicious about his meaning.

"All in a day's work."

"Speaking of work. Did you finish, CC?"

CC nearly felt herself blush from Maxwell's comment. Indeed she'd finished. Multiple times. However, to cover up she took a sip of her water before answering him.

"Yes, Maxwell. I finished."

"I assume it was to your satisfaction?"

Niles and CC wanted to laugh out loud at the question, but had to keep themselves together, so no one would figure out just what they'd been doing all day.

"Oh most definitely." Maxwell smiled at her, and then looked at Niles. He always felt a need to compliment him when his parents were visiting.

"So, Niles, I see you've been busy working all day. This place is spotless." Niles nodded.

"Yes, I've been busy with my feather duster allover the house." He quickly put a large piece of meat in his mouth to prevent himself from smirking. Maxwell smiled at him.

"Well, keep it up." Niles took a sip of wine to wash down the meat.

"Oh, I intend to."

Niles and CC quickly glanced around at everyone to see if anyone had picked up on anything. They were happy to see that no one had. They then looked at each other smirking. Not knowing how much either of them could take before they'd burst into a fit of giggles, CC decided to change the subject.

"So, how was Disneyland?"

* * *

A couple of hours later everyone was gathered in the living room. Niles and CC exchanged glances at seeing how many times their family discreetly had been looking at their watches the last couple of minutes. They nodded at each other deciding it was time to leave.

"As lovely as this evening's been, I think it's best if we go home and put the children in their own beds." Arthur quickly agreed with his son.

"Yes, Son, I think you're absolutely right about that." Fran looked at her watch.

"Well, I suppose it is getting late. I know you all also had a busy day today, so you must be exhausted."

Niles and CC quickly looked at each other and felt the need to grin. However, they didn't.

Maxwell nodded and stood up.

"We've all had a busy day, so I think rest might actually do us all some good."

"I can't sleep on an empty stomach, so I'll be in the kitchen getting myself a snack." Fran rolled her eyes at her mother, while Sylvia said goodnight everyone.

Niles, CC, and their families said goodnight to everyone, and while Niles and CC went to get their children, Maxwell and Fran walked everyone else out to the hallway.

A couple of minutes later Niles and CC joined them. Maxwell looked at them.

"Seeing as tomorrow is your families' last day here, I'm giving you both tomorrow off." Niles looked at him a little surprised.

"Thank you. But are you sure? You're also giving us Thursday off."

"Yes, I'm quite sure. Everyone might not be leaving until Thursday, but tomorrow will be your last full day together, and I want you to all enjoy it together. Besides, CC and I don't have any urgent work for the rest of the week, and since you did such a splendid job today, as you always do, you deserve the day off." Niles and CC felt the need to grin again but smiled instead.

"Thank you, Maxwell."

"Don't mention it, Niles."

Maxwell shook hands with Arthur, Stewart, and Noel and kissed DD and Penelope on the cheek, while Fran gave everyone a big hug including Niles and CC. Moments later they were on their way home.

* * *

When Niles and CC closed the door to their own bedroom, they immediately looked at each other and started to laugh. After a few minutes they finally had their laughter under control.

"I've been wanting to do that since that conversation at dinner."

"Me too. I can't believe we even made it through that."

"Neither can I. But clever thinking asking about Disneyland. Or at least so it seemed."

"Yeah, I know. I should've known that talking about thrill rides going up and down, would leave the same mental images."

"At least no one noticed."

"That's always something."

Niles walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So I know that Fran said we all must be exhausted from having a busy day. But I'm not exhausted. Are you?" She looked at him seductively while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure you're up for that, Lover." He smirked at her.

"Oh absolutely. Maxwell did also tell me to keep it up, and I intend to do just that." She placed her hands on the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards the bed.

"Then let's continue to keep busy."

* * *

Thursday in the early afternoon Niles, CC, Ben, Caitlin, Emily, Stewart, Noel, and DD stood at Arthur and Penelope's gate saying goodbye.

Stewart shook hands with Arthur.

"When I know more about my plans for my visit to England next month, I'll be sure to let you know so that we can make plans to get together."

"We'll look forward to that, Stewart."

"Have a pleasant flight home."

"You too."

Stewart and Penelope then hugged while Arthur hugged DD.

"Goodbye, Penelope. It was good seeing you again."

"It was good seeing you too, Stewart. We can't wait for your visit."

"I'm looking forward to it very much. And to seeing the baby pictures of Niles that I've heard CC mention a few times." Niles groaned.

"Oh please don't show him that." CC rubbed his back in support but couldn't hide the grin on her face. Stewart chuckled.

"I promise I won't bring it up the next time I see you."

"That's really of very little comfort to me, but I guess that'll have to do."

Penelope took her son's face in her hands.

"Now, now, Niles. You were an adorable baby, and just look at your son. He takes after you. You can't tell me, he's not adorable." They all looked at Ben in his stroller. Niles looked back at his mother and shook his head smiling. "Good." She gave Niles a loving smile and then kissed his forehead. "I love you, Niles." Niles kissed his mother's cheek.

"I love you too."

Penelope then let go of Niles and hugged CC.

"And I love you as well." CC smiled.

"I love you too, Penelope."

She'd never thought she'd ever be so openly about her feelings, nor did she think she'd ever really feel that way about anyone. She knew she'd always loved her siblings and father, but they'd never felt the need to tell each other that. However, since being with Niles and especially since becoming a mom, CC had been more caring and open about her feelings to the ones that mattered the most to her.

"You have to come for a visit soon. The children grow up so fast, and we miss out on so much. Although you send pictures and videos frequently, it doesn't seem like enough."

"We'll do the best we can to come for a visit."

"I'm glad."

While CC and Penelope hugged so did Niles and Arthur.

"Take good care of yourself, Son. And take good care of those three lovely girls of yours and your son."

"I'll do my very best and more." Arthur smiled proudly.

"I know you will, my boy. And I'm very proud of you for that."

"I'm proud to be your son."

They smiled at each other. They might not exchange that many 'I love yous' but it was all there in their eyes. However, feeling that they were getting a bit too emotional, they quickly gave each other a quick hug before Arthur turned to say goodbye to Noel. They shook hands.

"So, I guess this means you'll be losing your Bentley and Jaguar." Noel shook his head.

"My flight doesn't leave for another hour and a half, so I've still got time to try to get them to say my name." Everyone chuckled.

"I'm afraid it's a lost cause, Noel." Arthur gave him a sympathetic pad on the back. "It was nice seeing you again."

"You too, Arthur."

DD and Penelope exchanged goodbyes at the same time as Arthur and Noel and then they switched. Arthur and Penelope then took their time saying goodbye to their grandchildren.

A couple of minutes later the last boarding call for their flight was called.

"Well, I guess we can't prolong it any longer."

"Have a pleasant flight home, and call us when you get home."

"We will, Son."

Everyone watched Arthur and Penelope leave and stayed until the plane was out of sight.

* * *

An hour and fifteen minutes later Niles, CC, and their children walked Stewart, Noel, and DD to their gate. As they rounded a corner and spotted the gate they also spotted the Sheffields, The Fines, Val, and Fred. Noel groaned out loud.

"Dear god, what are they doing here? Don't tell me they came to say goodbye?" CC smirked at him.

"They didn't. Sylvia, Morty, and Yetta are flying home on the same flight as you." Noel and DD gaped at CC, and even Stewart rolled his eyes.

"You knew and you didn't tell us? How long have you known?"

"Since we also knew they'd be flying out here with you." They gaped again.

"We've been together for a week, and you're only just telling us now? You've had plenty of time to tell us." CC gave Noel an innocent smile.

"I guess it just slipped our minds."

"I don't buy that for one minute."

"Oh come on, Noel. Val and Fred will be staying here for another week. We'll be seeing a lot of them, but you'll only be on the same plane as the Fines for a few hours. Surely you can cope with that?"

"Neil."

They all turned to look at Yetta, who had noticed Noel and was making her way over to him. CC, Niles, Stewart, and DD couldn't hide their grins, while Noel groaned. He groaned even louder when Yetta wrapped her arms around him. He turned and looked at CC.

"Haven't I suffered enough?" CC merely shook her head as Yetta looked up at him.

"I've missed you Neil." Noel looked down at her.

"Yes, well I…"

"Ma, that's not Neil." Noel breathed out a sighed of relief never thinking he'd be so thrilled to hear Sylvia's voice.

"It's not?"

"No. Now let's go. We're leaving in a few minutes and you need to say goodbye to Fran and the kids." Sylvia took Yetta with her and Noel actually gave Sylvia a genuinely thankful smile.

"Well, I think we better say our goodbyes here where we have some privacy." Stewart hugged CC and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, Kitten. I'll be back once I'm back from England." She smiled at her father.

"We'll look forward to that, Daddy." He kept an arm around her as he looked at his grandchildren.

"Penelope's right. They do grow up so fast, and I don't want to miss out on too much either."

"You're welcome anytime." He gave CC another kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye to Niles.

"You take care, Niles. And while trying to make a visit to your parents, see if you can't find time to come to New York too." They gave each other a quick hug.

"You too, Stewart. We'll definitely try that. We do miss the city terribly sometimes."

"Can you say 'Uncle Noel'? CC and DD rolled their eyes at their brother after having said goodbye to each other.

"Give it up, Noel."

"Never. You do realize if their first word is my name, I still win."

"No, you don't. The bet clearly stated that they had to say your name during your stay, in order for you to win."

"It did, Son." Noel sighed and nodded.

"Well that still leaves me a couple of minutes."

When the final boarding call for their flight was called and without the triplets having said his name, Noel knew he'd lost. CC patted him on the back.

"I expect you to send the Bentley and Jaguar out here as soon as possible. Which means, we should have them here by Saturday at least." Noel nodded in defeat.

"I'll make sure they're here."

"Cheer up, Noel. After all, it'll be years before you have to buy the children horses, so it's not the end of the world." Noel groaned while everyone laughed.

"Well, since we just heard our last boarding call, we should leave."

Everyone exchanged goodbyes, and Niles and CC exchanged a quick goodbye with Sylvia, Morty, and Yetta, while the Sheffields and Val and Fred did the same with CC's family.

After seeing the plane off, Fred looked around at everyone.

"Since we're all here, do you guys want to hang out?"

"Michael and I have plans." She looked at her watch for effect. "And we really need to get going."

"I have plans as well. I'm shooting hoops with a friend." Brighton looked at Maggie. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Of course."

"I have plans to study with a friend, so I can't either." Gracie turned to Maggie. "Do you have room for one more?"

"Yes." She then looked at everyone else. "I guess that means we're all off. Bye." They walked away quickly, and Fred turned to Niles and CC.

"What about you two?"

Maxwell sent them both a pleading look knowing they were his last hope since his own children had abandoned him. However, feeling the look Niles and CC ignored him.

"Well, seeing as Maxwell was so generous to give us the day off, we already made plans, and we really can't change them." Val smiled at them.

"That's fine. We're here for another week, so we have plenty of time to see each other." Niles and CC both forced a smile.

"Yes, of course."

"And we'll keep that in mind, but right now we're off. Bye." They left quickly but not fast enough to avoid hearing Fred's question to Maxwell.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I had athlete's foot?"

* * *

Out in the parking lot Niles and CC met up with Gracie, Brighton, Maggie, and Michael. Gracie grinned at them.

"I take it you were able to escape too?"

"Yes, however not fast enough. We overheard Fred asking your father if he'd ever told him about the time he had athlete's foot." Everyone grimaced.

"I'm glad I was not around to hear that."

"Me too."

"We might be hearing about it if we continue to stay, so I suggest we get out of here as fast as we can." They nodded in agreement with Michael.

"Yes, we better. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye, bye." CC looked at Niles. "Come on, Hazel, we don't want to be hanging around here anymore either." He nodded and they hurried towards their car.

* * *

Three days later Niles pulled into his driveway in his Jaguar that was formerly Noel's. The cars had arrived the day before and he and CC had already taken both cars out for a test drive. When he parked the car next to the Bentley and got out he admired the cars, and then shook his head at how he'd come to own a Jaguar and a Bentley. He then grabbed the groceries and walked into the house.

After putting the groceries away, he found CC and the children in the living room where he'd left them thirty minutes earlier. He sat down next to her and the children on the floor.

"I still can't believe that Noel willingly gave up his cars all because he lost a bet."

"A bet's a bet, and we don't back down from it when we lose. Noel knew what he was getting himself into."

"I know. But seriously what were the chances of one of the children saying his name first? I know he's visited quite a few times, and we've visited him too, but still. I wouldn't think that would be enough for them to say his name even if he was here for a week this time and tried every chance he got."

"As you can see by the cars in the garage, clearly it wasn't." They both laughed.

"But do you think there's something to it?"

"To what?"

"Getting the children to say a certain word as their first one. I know we haven't encouraged them to say 'mommy' or 'daddy', but do you think they would, if we did that?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I really didn't want to influence them to say it, but I must admit it would be nice to hear it as their first word, even though they'll eventually say it no matter what." They looked at each other.

"Should we try?"

"No one's here, so I don't see why not. It's not like we have to tell anyone. I think we should give it a shot."

"Ditto."

They both turned to their children and started trying to get them to say their names.

"Can you say 'mommy'?"

"Say 'daddy'. Can you say 'daddy'?"

"Come on. 'Mommy'. 'Mommy.'"

"Emily, can you say 'daddy'? Or how about 'dada'?"

"Ooh, maybe that's better. Can you say 'mama', huh, Caitlin? 'Mama'. How about you, Ben? 'Mama'."

"Say 'dada'. Say 'dada."

They both stopped when it looked like Emily was trying to say something.

"Niles, I think, it's happening. I think Emily's about to say her first word."

They both leaned closer to Emily, and smiled when she smiled and pointed at Niles. He nodded.

"Yes that right, Sweetheart. 'Dada'. Say 'dada'." Emily giggled.

"Hazel."

Niles and CC stared wide eyed at what Emily had just said, while the triplets giggled and clapped.

"Did she just….I mean, did I just hear correctly….is it possible that she just…that she pointed at me….and…and said….Hazel?" CC nodded.

"I think she just did."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Niles smiled widely and started to chuckle.

"She said 'daddy' first." CC turned and gaped at him.

"She did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Oh yes she did."

"I'm the one, who calls you Hazel, so clearly she said 'mommy' first."

"But I'm Hazel, and she pointed at me and said 'Hazel'. So clearly she meant me. In other words she said 'daddy' first." CC rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Fine, you can have it your way, since she technically didn't say 'daddy'." She smirked at him while he shrugged with a smile.

"It's still close enough."

They turned their attention back to their children and gave Emily a kiss.

"Good job, Sweetheart. You just said your first word."

"Mommy and I are very proud of you." Niles looked at Ben and Caitlin. "Can you say your first word too?" They watched Caitlin's mouth attempt to say something. "I think Caitlin's about to do it too." Caitlin pointed at CC.

"Yes that's right, Caitlin. It's 'mama'. Try to say 'mama'." Caitlin giggled.

"CaCa."

Niles and CC gaped with their eyes nearly falling out. The children clapped and giggled.

"I don't believe it. She actually said….well she said….she just called me….she pointed like Emily and…..called me…..CaCa." Niles nodded slowly but then started laughing his head off.

"I can't believe it. And neither will anyone else when we tell them. We should've taped this." CC joined in his laugher.

"It's really is quite unbelievable."

"If you'll agree that Emily in a sense said 'daddy' first, I'll agree that Caitlin in a sense said 'mommy' first." She looked at Niles.

"Deal." She looked back at Caitlin and gave her a kiss. "Good job, Sweetheart. You said your first word just like Emily did." Niles kissed her too.

"We're just as proud of you as we are of Emily." He looked at Ben. "Can you say your first word like your sisters did, Son? Can you?"

"Come on, Ben. Give it a try."

They waited a few seconds and then noticed that Ben attempted on his first word as well.

"I think Ben will say his first word too."

They watched as Ben pointed between his parents.

"Yes that's it, Ben. Say 'mama'."

"Say 'dada'. 'Dada'." Ben shook his head. "'Butler Boy' then?" CC quickly looked at Niles.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea." She looked back at Ben. "Can you say 'Witch'?"

"Bell Boy?"

"Trollop?"

"Dust Mop?"

"Ice Queen?"

"Servant?"

They kept quiet when they noticed Ben trying harder. He then waved his hands between them even more and giggled.

"Love."

Emily and Caitlin joined their brother's giggles and clapping, and then also waved their hands between their parents, and seemed to nod.

CC bit down on her lower lip to prevent herself from crying as she looked at her children. She sighed happily and then turned to look at Niles.

"I told you our children were smart."

He started to nod slowly, as he got over the shock of what he'd just witnessed. Then he smiled from ear to ear and nodded more.

"That you did. But I must admit that I never thought they'd be so smart at such a young age. Not to mention so observant." She looked back on her children.

"Me either." She then kissed Ben. "Good job, Sweetheart. You also just said your first word." Niles kissed his son too.

"We're very proud of you too." Niles wrapped an arm around CC and they looked at each other. "Our children just said their first word, CaCa."

"I know, Hazel."

They grinned and kissed while Ben, Emily, and Caitlin watched them while giggling and clapping.

**The End.**


End file.
